


We Hold Each Other Up

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Ambiguous Age, Conversations, Disclaimer: Credits to Pokemon and Nintendo and Gamefreak, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Healthy Relationships 2k21, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I say slight but that's like... this whole thing, IsshuShipping - Freeform, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Pets, Slight All for the Game Elements, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, Yes or no, cheek kissing, headcanon-inspired, okay, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: “Yes or no?” He asks.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Touko | Hilda & Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 11





	We Hold Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon I found surfing Google, which is basically that Ghetsis only let a few specific people touch in N in a further attempt to dettach him to humanity; ergo, N can't stand being touched by people. Do a little altering so it fits this AU, and whala. Touch-averse N. I like to think that he once he starts being with Touya, he lets him touch him - and in return, touches Touya - a little bit. And eventually he grows more comfortable with it, but only with Touya. If you've read AftG (and if you haven't, I highly suggest it - along with the two other series it's traditionally grouped with, the Six of Crows duology and The Raven Cycle series), you know how the whole "Yes or no" thing goes. That's what they use here.

**_One: Handholding_ **

“Yes or no?” He asks quietly.

“Yes,” N says back. Touya carefully takes his hand into his, swinging them slightly as they walk. N bites his lip, but once they reach the animal shelter the tension leaks away incrementally as he forgets.

* * *

**_Two: Cheek Kiss_ **

“Yes or no?” 

N shivers inside the blanket he’s wrapped around himself. The heating’s gone out in their apartment. “No,” He says, very quietly. Touya nods and he goes to fetch the spare blankets.

He finds his coat along the way and puts it on. When he hands the blankets to N, he’s careful to make sure that their fingers don’t touch. The gratitude shows in N’s eyes. Touya sits a little ways away so he’s not touching any part of N or his blankets and plugs his earbuds into his phone.

It’s several hours later, after they’ve both had separate naps, that N asks to share his earbuds, and they listen to Cecil’s new rambling update on his cat together. It’s the next day when he asks again that N lets him kiss his cheek.

* * *

**_Three: Hug_ **

“Touya?” N fidgets. “Can I… hug you?”

Touya smiles at him. “Yeah, of course you can.”

N doesn’t waste any time, wrapping his long, lanky arms around him. He inhales against Touya’s hair and he turns his head slightly so his nose isn’t smushed into N’s shoulder. N slowly melts into his arms.

Whenever N asks to touch him that day, he says yes. He’s constantly touching Touya, but he’s also constantly fidgeting. He smiles, reassures him that it’s all right, and slowly it dies down.

* * *

**_Four: Conversation_ **

“It’s a bit odd, isn’t it?” Touko says. She kicks her leg idly up into the air. “But it works for you guys, so I’m glad.” She grins at him. “As long as my baby brother’s happy.”

“Touko!” He protests. “It’s only a minute’s difference!” She laughs and ruffles his hair.

“Whatever you say, baby brother.”

* * *

**_Five: Eskimo Kiss_ **

“Can I?” N asks gently. Touya sniffles.

“Yeah,” he says. N leans in, hesitant, and touches their noses together. He nuzzles them, and Touya can’t help the small smile that cracks across his face at the attempt to cheer him up.

“Thank you,” He says softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” N asks him, just as soft. He shakes his head, almost imperceptibly. N just nods and settles in next to him.

“I’m here,” He whispers.

* * *

**_Plus One: Kiss_ **

“N? Where are yo- oh.”

N glances back at him, eyes shining. “Touya! Come look!”

He edges toward the pen area of the pet shop. “Did someone let you in there?”

“Of course!” N says, beaming. “Look!”

Touya peers into N’s arms. He’s holding a small cat and an equally small dog. They must still be in their child and teen stages. The cat is black with reddish socks and a reddish patch on its forehead. Something in its unusual blue eyes makes it seem entirely too mischievous. The dog is mostly an intriguing blue-grey except for its white head, fluffy with floppy ears. The head tilt and the little pink tongue sticking out of its mouth is sweetly innocent.

“They’re even named after Pokémon!” N says excitedly, “Isn't that cute?”

It’s true. There’s two pieces of paper in page protectors attached to the pen with zip-ties. Reading them, he discovers that the cat is named Zorua and the dog is Oshawott. Meanwhile, n coos at them, shooting puppy eyes at him whenever he glances over.

Touya sighs, crossing his arms. “All right, we can place an offer.  _ But _ ,” He says warningly, “You’re going to be the one who pet-proofs the apartment.:

“Thank you, Touya!” N exclaims. He’s beaming brighter than the sun, and he kisses both Zorua’s and Oshawott’s foreheads before he sets them down. They scrabble at his ankles for more attention as he stands and steps over the sides of the pen. He waves goodbye as they leave, Touya rolling his eyes fondly as he follows him.

The kiss N pulls him into outside is without warning, so sudden and fierce. When they part, N is grinning and Touya thinks his heart may just explode.

A couple of weeks later, once the adoption is finalized, N is so excited he’s practically vibrating out of his skin. Touya is left to hold the pet crate, but he can’t find it within himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The +1 is actually based somewhat on personal experience. Before COVID hit, I used to hang out in a pet shop. They have a relationship with a couple of foster companies, so they'd take kittens and cats (they don't require as much around-the-clock care like puppies do) in and put them into a huge sort of cage, with platforms and all that. It's not too huge, but it's big. Anyways just like a couple of the cats and kittens I've seen, Zorua and Oshawott here are a bonded pair, which means that you adopt them together. But I mean, they've already stolen N's heart - not that he hasn't already given it to Touya - so it's fine.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
